


投影

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 战士, 最终幻想14, 白魔 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 战士最近时常被无形的视线与双手纠缠着的。他对此抗拒不已，但又欲罢不能。在内心的挣扎之后，他的选择是……*尚在施工中*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	投影

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是在阅读 Impure Imagination不洁幻想后产生的脑洞。  
> 文中设定借鉴了 Fantasy-Object-Dreamer（来自 theroguesgambit），并作了二次创作。  
> 如果有因此产生问题，请务必留言告知。

又来了……  
战士冷不防打了个寒颤。  
黑衣森林北部今天天气晴朗，阳光从郁郁葱葱的枝叶间慷慨洒下，春日的温暖却驱散不了这阵古怪的寒意。  
某种“视线”正从四面八方盯着他，仿佛有什么人用鹅毛轻轻刷过他的后颈，战神浑身寒毛林立，本能地朝四周望去。  
——什么都没有。  
他的同伴正在林间扎营，猫魅和索隆边捡柴火边闹作一团，可战士知道他们如同野兽般灵敏的耳朵时刻倾听着四周的声音，一旦有敌人来袭就能立刻拔出武器。  
况且这“视线”，并算不上带有恶意。  
唯一认真工作的人类女性正炖煮着浓汤，白魔是相当可靠的治疗者，也听闻她曾远赴伊修加德研习占星之术。如果是她的话，或许能够……  
“我脸上沾到什么脏东西了吗，战士？”  
胡思乱想之间，白魔和他对上的视线。战士不知道那两只大猫小猫是怎么想的，但在他眼里，白魔充满了魅力。她琥珀色的眼中盛满了温柔，挽起的灰色长发仅以两三朵浅黄色的珍珠葵点缀，这样就足以衬托她的美丽——令勇敢到近乎鲁莽的战士也不得不错荒而逃的美丽。  
“没、没有！我去再找些吃的回来——！”  
他还有第二个想要逃开的原因。  
在洁白如纸的白魔面前，战士无论如何也要逃开的原因：  
那股“视线”，如同活物一般在他身上游移，带着几分亵玩的意味，一丝一寸地扫过他的全身；紧随其后的“手”，贴上了他的后腰。  
战士绷紧了身子，强压下惊叫和跳起的本能。无论多少次他都无法习惯这双“手”的触碰，这双并不算大的无形之手，第一次触碰身体时的恐惧还清晰地印在脑海里，此刻比起恐惧，他心中更多的是悲愤与屈辱。  
这双“手”在多少个夜晚里，肆无忌惮地玩弄了他的身体。  
更可悲地是，自己竟然逐渐从中品尝到快感。  
战士匆匆躲入密林深处，而他越是远离自己的同伴，那双“手”就越是肆无忌惮——从后腰抚上他的肩膀，战士感觉自己落入了一个柔软而温暖的怀抱，那双“手”则向下抓住他的胸肌，像是揉捏女人的乳房一样玩弄。  
“不…不要这样……”  
语言上的抗拒并无意义，战士能感觉到自己的乳首挺立了起来，隔着内衬摩擦着金属板甲，这种粗糙坚硬的触感竟然也令他有了感觉。祈祷着不要被“对方”察觉身体的变化，但显然这双“手”已经了解他的性感带，轻轻捏住他的乳首拨弄。  
一方面是真实的盔甲与衬衣，另一方面则是无形的挤压撩拨。  
只是被玩乳头累积下的快感，就让他阴茎勃起。战士依靠着大树坐下，半是自暴自弃地解开皮带，兴奋的下体几乎是从裤子里弹了出来。他抓住自己的阴茎，急躁地上下套弄起来，战士咬住披风的衣领以止住喘息，然而浓重的呼吸与心跳却如同雷鸣，像是要唤醒整座森林来看看他——一个恬不知耻的男人，独自在野外手淫。  
这样的想象让他的阴茎越来越硬，而脑海中突然闪过白魔的面容——要是被她知晓自己的变态之处，温柔的治疗者还会像以往一样向他露出笑容吗？  
恐怕不会了吧，战士内心略带苦楚地想着，身体却急切地想要到达快感的顶点，想要在这座森林的见证——在纯洁的白魔眼前；他不由自主地摇了摇头，想把对方脸驱散出脑海，想着队友自渎，再怎么说也……  
“……！！”  
那双“手”适时地打断了他的思路，却是以战士最不想要的方式。那双“手”摸向战士腿间最隐秘的地方，然后一点点探入其中。这感觉太过奇异了，战士紧紧缩起屁股想要抵御“对方”的侵犯，可被插入的感觉依旧清晰地停留在他的体内。  
“别、别，不要……”  
那双“手”不会听从他的话语，驾轻就熟地寻找到某个地方。战士在此之前从不知道男人的身体也会拥有这等快乐，轻柔按压着他体内敏感点的“手”所赋予的是绵绵不绝的快感，性感的电流沿着他的脊椎涌入他的脑海，某种存在就在他紧紧闭合的后穴之中奸淫着他，战士晕晕乎乎只懂得揉搓坚硬的下身，前后一同被抚慰的性事很快将他推上高潮。  
……仿佛一切都消失了一样，能听到的只有自己的耳鸣。  
黑衣森林的黄昏慢慢重新浮现在他眼前，林间窸窸窣窣的风声逐渐清朗他的神智。  
后悔、内疚和仿佛做了什么坏事一般的负罪感，最初这种事后复杂的感情简直想让他怒吼，现在也只是在他心头蒙上淡淡一层阴霾。  
那双“手”早已离开了他的身体，战士依然有被人注视着的感觉，不过这次的视线中并无任何欲望。过不多久，某种丰满而湿润的触感贴上他的脸颊——也就是这种留下亲吻的温柔，令战士慢慢沦陷其中。  
视线随着那个吻而消失，留在他身边的只有落日森林的寂静。  
战士沉默着收拾好自己的身体，慢慢走回热闹的营地。

格里达尼亚，森林与水车的都市。潺潺流水间述说着悠久的历史，这片被大地与丰饶之神灵诺菲卡守护的丰饶土地，据说至今能听见元灵的声音；在格里达尼亚流传的诸多典礼、仪式与习俗都是为了帮助元灵维护自然的平衡而产生。  
如果有一个地方能够找到驱散这道诅咒的方法，战士认为一定是这里。  
只可惜他跑遍新街旧巷，又在魔女咖啡厅蹲了两三天，民间的奇闻怪事听了不少，能帮上他忙的却一个也没有。战士犹犹豫豫了半天，最终还是决定去幻术师的行会求助。  
他不想去行会求助是有原因的，出入行会的大多都是冒险者和各军团有能的人物，尽管并不是怀疑幻术师行会成员的品行，但像他这样的特殊情况如果流传出去，战士恐怕就再难找到立足之地，如今的同伴怕也……  
“哎呀，战士先生，您好！在幻术师行会前驻足，莫非您有什么身体不适的地方？”  
最不想失去的同伴向这边走来。  
“哦哦！你、你好……我的确有些……啊，没有没有，我很健康！”  
战士的职责是守护在同伴身前，当他背对白魔时感到十分安心，然而对上年轻女性稍稍抬起的视线，自己的心脏就已超乎寻常的速度砰砰作响。她那身洁白的法袍仿佛闪耀着光芒，如有实质的优美灼伤了战士的眼睛，他四处游移着目光，只敢偶尔偷偷瞄一眼白魔耳畔垂落的散发。  
“战士先生既然在这里，应该是想要寻求幻术师的帮助。真叫我惭愧，作为大家的治疗者，却没能察觉到您身上的痛楚……”  
“哎……哎，千、千万不要这样说！我们能一路平安回到这里，都是因为有你守护在我们身边。只、只是……”没有人知道战士内心正在经历怎样的斗争，“战斗”之激烈远胜他在雪原上抵挡群龙的大战。一方面他不想让白魔知道自己狼狈的模样，另一方面，除了白魔他难以信任行会的任何一人。  
或许由自己亲自告诉她略加修饰的真相，总比流言传到她耳中要好。  
这么想着，战士下定决心开口：”我最近的确有些不太对劲的地方，如果可以的话，我想和你私下谈谈……“  
”当然可以，反而是我要感谢您，愿意相信尚不成熟的我呢！“  
其实白魔并不像她自己所说的那样，实战中战士就能感受到她的细腻与敏锐。如今和她一同漫步于硕老树冥想窟昏暗的过道间，经过的年轻幻术师大多都会向她点头示意。  
”你是那个……叫‘角尊’吗？“  
白魔总是把自己的角藏在珍珠葵发饰的花叶间，不过从战士的角度，还能看到两个小小的角尖。  
”我不能算是角尊。发现长出角时，我就被带来这里做了一系列检查。不过很可惜…或者说很幸运，我并没有角尊那样特殊的能力，也很难听到元灵的声音。正因如此，我才会被送去花语祠修习幻术与白魔法……啊，我们到了。这里就是花语祠的小冥想窟。“  
白魔打开门上的锁，率先走了进去。  
战士迟疑了一会儿，深吸一口气踏进门内——  
——小冥想窟和外面看上去并没有什么两样，只是一个昏暗俭朴的树洞房。  
他有些失望，但又因此松了口气。  
花语祠对他们这些年轻的男性防护者，是个带有几分幻想意味的美妙词语。花语祠是幻术师行会内部一个小学派，立志于为年轻女孩提供引导与教育，从中涌现了不少优秀的治愈者，而她们的身姿可谓是冒险途中靓丽的点缀。被赠予花语的美丽少女——这正是大众对于花语祠的向往。  
“您对这里很好奇吗？”  
战士慌慌张张收回四处打量的视线，好不意思地嘿嘿一笑：“有点…我以为花语祠修习的地方，一定是鸟语花香、云雾缭绕，终日闪烁着圣洁的光芒。”  
“哈哈，您真有趣。要是一直闪着光，晚上肯定会谁不好的吧？总之……”白魔取来一个软垫，端庄地跪坐在战士面前，同时换上了更为严肃的表情，“请告诉我您的困扰吧。”

tbc


End file.
